


Shifting Gears - Edit II

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Series: Shifting Gears - Edits [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bc i'm being a good girl, I can see them, I can't believe it!!, Just bc we find the right photo to edit, M/M, Some fics deserve more edits than others, We have a series, but - Freeform, daryl dixon - Freeform, now, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fanfic Shifting Gears by TWDObsessive (part II).





	Shifting Gears - Edit II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifting Gears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758276) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> Soooo... I remember I had to post here.
> 
> I am a really lazy bitch... I didn't post bc I sleep when I'm not working...   
> this is for TWDObsessive...
> 
> We have new edits for some writers we didn't post alredy... but we wanted to honored this great writer... 
> 
> Oh yeah... I leave it here bc I want to do nothing... so yeaaaah...
> 
> That...

**Double this week!!!**

 

> “Rick. You are fucking beautiful.” I twisted my hands together nervously in front of my growing erection.
> 
> “Nervous hands. That won’t do, Rick.” he said and I heard a drawer open and the familiar sound of handcuffs.
> 
> “Do you remember your safeword?” he asked.
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “Do you want to use it?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Because I want what you’re doing.”
> 
> “What am I doing?”
> 
> “Making me… think of... nothing. But this.”
> 
> I felt him kiss my forehead before he walked behind me and cuffed my hands behind my back. Now that would normally be the time where I’d get robbed or something and have to call my own P.D. to come rescue me. But surprisingly, that didn’t happen. I was strangely unfamiliar with the feeling of letting a thought like that disappear from my mind like a lifting fog.
> 
> He came back around, and placed his rough hands on each side of my face and kissed my lips gentler than I had ever been kissed in my life. Like he  _wanted_  to kiss me. Not just to get further, although me standing cuffed and naked and at his mercy certainly implied he would get further, but like he was kissing for the kiss itself. Like he wanted to feel my lips against his. Wanted to know how my body would respond to it. I leaned into it. The warmth of his mouth against mine was intimate and comforting and slightly confusing, like the feel of whispers or the sound of soft confidence.
> 
> When he pulled away I whimpered at the loss. “Awww, Sweetheart. You like kissing me?”
> 
> “Yes,” I answered.
> 
> “I want to find out what else you like, okay? You can tell me what you don’t like. Don’t be afraid to say no to things, okay?”
> 
> “Yes.” The next sensation I felt was the warmth and wet of his tongue licking one of my nipples. “Oh, fuck,” I murmured, eyes still closed and knees getting weak.
> 
> “Is that a good ‘oh fuck’ or a bad ‘oh fuck’?” he asked cautiously.
> 
> “Good. Jesus. It’s good.” He went from licking to sucking then bit at a hardened nub and tugged and I thought I was going to come just from standing there. The sensations were so much more intense with my eyes closed and my hands cuffed. All I could focus on was the heat and the teeth and the pleasure that ran under my skin from my nipple down to my cock which was now fully hard and probably dripping.
> 
> He pulled off of me so sudden that I almost fell forward again chasing after his mouth. He put a hand gently against my abs to steady me. “I think it’s time to get you off of your feet, Darlin’.” He moved me gently with his hands. “The bed is here. Get on it. On your knees. Head and shoulders down on the mattress.”
> 
> “Okay,” I muttered, my voice nothing more than a whisper. I felt exposed and on display as he spread my knees out wide and let a finger trace feather-light down past the crack of my ass. I only had one thought in my head. Daryl. And I was usually the kind of person that was working on ten different thoughts at a time, most of them being irrational worries. But giving myself over to Daryl was so… easy. I was completely calm and focused. He ran a strong hand down my back from my neck to the curve of my ass.
> 
> “I think you’ll relax if we get the orgasm taken care of before dinner. That plan sound okay to you, Sweetheart? Are you feeling a little less nervous?”
> 
> “Yes. Christ, I don’t ever want to have to think again,” I babbled.
> 
> His soft chuckle filled my ear. “I like putting you at ease, Rick,” he said, then he kissed at the back of my neck sending chills down my spine.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Part two!**

> “Breaker, Breaker. This is Crossbow and Bear Cub comin’ at yah. We’re eyeballing a 10-42 shiny side up in the granny lane at mile marker 72 along I-95. I repeat-”
> 
> Daryl took the CB from me and hung it up. About a mile later I saw some road kill and picked it up again. “This is Crossbow and Bear Cub. We got a bambi up on-” He took it again and hung it up.
> 
> “You don’t have to report every single thing you see, Darlin’” he laughed.
> 
> “I’m trying to keep the streets safe, Daryl,” I insisted as I sat naked and cross-legged in the passenger seat.
> 
> “You ain’t a cop no more. You don’t need to keep the streets safe. That’s someone else’s job. Shouldn’t you be in the sleeper workin’ on that next chapter? When’s your publisher’s deadline?”
> 
> A voice crackled out of the CB- “Awww, Crossbow. Did you cut off your Cub? Let the little guy talk. He’s probably in there poutin’”.
> 
> I picked up the CB and scooted back so Daryl couldn’t reach it. “Affirmative. I am pouting. Over and Out”.
> 
> “You know they probably think you’re my ten-year-old son,” Daryl said with an eye roll. “Should be interesting first time you meet one of these guys at a truck stop.”
> 
> I didn’t go with Daryl on every trip, but I did on the longer ones because I couldn’t stand the thought of being away from him for too long. With only one mortgage instead of two and with the income from my articles and the first novel that was published, I was able to quit being a cop. Most of the time, since technically the truck was what we considered home for the few days we’d be on a run, I’d be naked. I’d grown  _way_  too fond of the feeling of being naughty.

 

* * *

 

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XZDdJ4>

Or here: <https://flic.kr/p/XZDdWP>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
